Raging Sky of Power
by WolfDragon0
Summary: After our 2 heros Ichigo and Naruto go on an adventure to become both the greatest but also to complete their dreams the first thing that comes to mind is, Whats the Worst that can happen? the answer to that is alot of strange and unknown things in this parody/ Adventure story. NON ICHIxNARU Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This under this line is the Names, ranks, etc that are going to be in this story, the order is completly random and it will take a poll/vote to decide which will come first and etc, so please vote or send a review or a private message.**

**Pairings can be added as well also, Yaoi and Yuri are okay as well, there will be Sakura and council Banishing. **

**Main Characters are: **

**Naruto Uzamaki- Kyuubi- King of the Wind & Time**

**Ichigo Kurosaki- Visored-Soul King**

**Renji Abarai- Shinigami- King of the Red North**

**Hinata Hyuuga- ?- Queen of Life and Plants**

**Devanga S V(OC) -King of the Dead & Space**

-Others-

Name Espada : Zanpakuto: Rank: Aspect of Death:

Coyote Starrk & Lilynette Gingerback_ Los Lobos ,1 ,Solitude

Baraggon Louiseborin_ Arrogante ,2, Aging

Tier Harribel_ Tiburon ,3, Sacrifice

Ulquiorra Cifer_ Murcielago ,4, Emptiness

Nnoitra Gilga_ Santa Teresa ,5 ,Despair

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_ Pantera ,6, Destruction

Zommari Rureaux_ Brujeria ,7, Intoxication

Szayelaporro Granz_ Fornicaras ,8, Madness

Aaroniero Arruruerie_ Glotoneria ,9, Greed

Yammy Llargo_ Ira ,10, Rage

x

x

Name Akatsuki: Rank: Ablitiy

Nagato/ Pein /1 / Gravitation

Kakuzu / 2/ Elementist

Konan /3 / Paper

Itachi Uchiha / 4 / Sharingan

Kisame Hashigaki / 5 / Swordsman

Hidan /6 / Jashin

Deidara /7/ Explosive

Sasori /8 / puppetary

Zetsu / 9/ Earth

Tobi /10 / Teleportation

Done


	2. Birth of an Organization!

Decow: Oi, oi I am proud to announce that so far the winners to the poll count so far will be,

Coyote Starrk & Pein

Grimmjow & Hidan

Ulquiorra & Itachi

Tier Harribel & Konan

Also just to let everyone know this is a Naruto and Bleach Crossover.

Anyway the first 2 will appear in the next chapter and the last two will be in the one after that.

Chapter 1

The Birth of an Organization!

"Why do I have to be on the same team as you guys?" Ichigo asked in an emo like voice as he looked at his 2 teammates, who which happen to be the most destructive and the most idiotic of the whole village, Naruto & Devayga.

"OI WHATS THAT'S SUPPOSE TA MEAN?" they both yelled as they turned to glare at him as the shoveled ramen into their mouths.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Ichigo said dryly as he attempted to eat his lunch with staring at Naruto and Devayga's gross eating habits.

"Er...well, YOU HAVE ORANGE HAIR!" Naruto yelled then danced around in victory while Devayga throw flowers and ramen around him.

"Is that the best you got?" Ichigo asked in annoyance as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Yep, pretty cool right?" Naruto asked as he made a good guy pose.

"Aye, Naruto it was very~ spiky!" Devayga shouted in encouragement.

"What the hell do you mean it was spiky?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he started at Devayga, waiting for an answer.

"Silly Ichigo, you're telling me that you have no idea what spiky means?" Naruto asked in a douche-bag like voice as he gave him an asshole grin while shaking his head.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Ichigo said in a whisper as his temper started to rise.

"Wow, Ichi-chan you are a lost cause." Devayga said plainly as he looked at Ichigo with a business like way while picking his nose.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FOR ALL I KNOW SPIKY HAD NO MEANING IN THAT SENTENCE AT ALL & WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Ichigo said as if he was PMSing of crack.

"Doing what Ichi-chan?" Devayga asked like a samurai as he continued to pick his nose with a blank look on his face.

"That...that right there!" Ichigo said as he pointed at Devayga while slowly backing away.

"Ichi-chan, don't be afraid, it may hurt at first but later it will be a moment that you will remember ...forever" Devayga said in an Orochimaru fashion, while whispering the last part in Ichigo's ear making him shriek.

"...!... HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, & WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ichigo yelled in fear and panic.

"We...didn't want you to find out this way," Naruto said in a said tone as he looked at Ichigo with regret.

"Yes, Ichigo it was not our motive for you to find out until you are ready," Devayga said with no emotion.

"Wait what is that supposes to mean?!" Ichigo asked in fear as his back hit the tree that was behind him as both Devayga and Naruto

"That we are, The Great Universal Starship of the Galaxy!" they both shouted as the charged at Ichigo only to trip and fall.

"…" was all Ichigo said as he slowly walked away with a scary face one his…well face.

"OW~" the two idiots cried as they rubbed the bump on their head.

{14 minutes of crying like pansies later}

"Oh, Naru-chan I have an Idea, well um… plan!" Devayga said as he made a epic rape face.

"Really what is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Naruto shouted with excitement as he jumped around with joy.

"I have decided after reading the last chapter of Ichi Ichi Paradise that it will be an amazingly cool idea to create a…evil organization." Devayga said as if he had invented pizza.

"…."

"…"

"…'

"…'

"Devayga"

"Yes"

"That idea is"

"The idea is what Naru-chan?"

"That idea is….AMAZING!" Naruto yelled as he sky-rocketed in excitement, but came crashing down when a question appeared.

"Hey Devayga, how did you get this idea from Ichi-Ichi Paradise?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"…I have no idea," Devayga said in embarrassment as he blushed a light pink color.

"Oh, well anyway lets tell the old man that me, you, & Ichi-chan are going to start and organization, and that we may not want to be ninjas of here, & that we plan on starting our own village!" Naruto said as he pointed to the skies.

"Aye!" Devayga shouted in agreement, just before they linked arms and skipped away to find Ichigo, unknown to them that they are about to start one of the greatest organizations in the world!

Decow : Okay, know before I leave I would like to say that I would like for you to review on your opinions on the story and what you would like to happen, you can even send out the pairing that you want, do any of these and you get to keep your most favorite character for the rest of the month!

Later~


End file.
